Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display technique, more specifically, to a virtual image display technique.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of science and technology, a virtual makeup system is provided for users, and then different makeup effects on photographs can be easily preview by users.
Currently, a virtual makeup system only provides an image with a virtual makeup effect without other information, which is rather inconvenience.